1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular connectors generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel quick termination modular connector.
2. Background Art
Modular connectors are used in a variety of telecommunications, computer, and like systems for joining relatively thin wires to modular plugs. Many conventional modular connectors are relatively complicated and use more than two points of contact between the wires and the contact member in the modular body. Obviously, the greater the number of point contact points the greater the possibility of signal loss or degradation, not to mention the increased cost of manufacture. Other means of point contact used are screws, insulation displacement contacts, twisted and capped wires, grouped contacts, and soldering. Many applications use a combination of these methods.
All the above methods, in addition to relatively high manufacturing cost and possible quality problems, are relatively time consuming, and when a large number of such connections are to be made, the time consumed can be a significant cost factor.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a modular connector that is relatively simple and economical to manufacture.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a modular connector to which wires can be attached.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a modular connector that is simple and easy to use for daisy chaining connections.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a modular connector that provides for self-scrubbing, positive contact, constant pressure wire termination without the need for the use of mechanical fasteners.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.